Episode 7342 (11th November 2015)
Plot Ashley asks Andy if he got his message and tells him he will go to the police if Andy doesn't. Andy insists he never received a voicemail and Ashley realises that he sent the voicemail to Robert instead. Robert asks Adam who he believes that shot him as he never thought Aaron was behind it, despite the video of him stashing the gun. Adam insists that he doesn't know. Nikhil shows Tanya around the factory and Tanya tells Nikhil that his family are lovely. Nikhil insists that Gennie's friends and family are going to love her but she is nervous that they will judge her by how she is with Molly. David, Brenda and Tracy watch on as Nicola arrives back in the village in the back of a taxi. Nicola is shocked to find scaffolding outside Mill Cottage and that the locks have been changed. Andy turns up at the scrapyard and Robert confronts him about the voicemail message. He asks him what the deal was, and if Aaron is actually innocent. Robert demands to be told what Andy did. Robert goes to call the police but Andy throws the phone out of his hand and it smashes. Robert insists that he is going to the police and speeds off. Andy soon follows him. Harriet asks Ashley which poem he read out at the remembrance service, but he cannot remember. Laurel arrives and puts her foot in it with Harriet when she brings up Ashley's dilemma. Jimmy and Rodney are shocked to see Nicola back in the village and heading for the pub. Andy chases Robert in their cars and Andy manages to get in front of Robert to stop him going any further. Andy tells Robert that he was right, he was behind the shooting. Brenda, Tracy and Bernice pretend to Nicola that they have no idea what is happening at Mill Cottage. Jimmy is forced to explain that he had a cash flow problem which was made worse when one of the trucks got robbed which had and illegal driver, so they had to downsize. Andy tells Robert that Aaron didn't pull the trigger, it was all him, as he wanted him dead for killing Katie. Robert admits that he killed Katie and informs Andy he is a coward. Jimmy shows Nicola round their new house, and she is shocked to find the lack of furniture and walks out. Andy asks Robert if they know where they are. He confirms he does, it was where Max King died, and where he last spoke to their dad. Andy tells Robert he should have took Jack's advice that day and never returned. Nicola climbs the scaffolding and breaks into Mill Cottage and starts throwing Priya and Rakesh's belongings out of the window, insisting Jimmy is no longer her husband. Andy and Robert get into their cars and begin driving towards each other... Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ashley Thomas - John Bowe *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Tanya - Hilary Connell Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Church Lane *Mill Cottage - Exterior *Road next to Wilson's Field *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar Notes *First appearance of Nicola King since 7th May 2015 as Nicola Wheeler returns from maternity leave. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes